


The Taste of your Red Lipstick

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Please do not read if sensitive, Varigo - Freeform, Varigo angst, this is a pretty heavy one ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: Varian is alone at last. Well... until he has an encounter with a unfamiliar blond. They find each other tangled in their arms and legs.T/CW: Intimacy and other forms of it. Along with some swear words and a couple angsty poems.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & Original Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. New greetings and familiar feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi!   
> Well.. after two VERY VERY long months, editing, and proofing it... I decided to release it onto AO3! How exciting. But terrifying.   
> Anyways this entire is dedicated to my best friend @random.doodle.art on Instagram! (You should DEFINITELY follow Ace if ya don't.)  
> I hope you guys will enjoy!

My day is inevitably ruined. 

Yup, you heard me right. Suddenly- our shitty ruler decided that going into war is more effective than doing it civilly or by any other method. Honestly, what a fucking  _ bold _ move, anyone else with a brain or human intelligence can make a better decision than THAT. 

But it also means any male over the age of 18 has to be enlisted into the military to fight for our shitty country unless they have medical conditions or are physically enabled to work. 

Lucky me, I guess. I never got a letter about being able to enlist. Probably because of my health and… other stuff that I dealt with. Whatever, right? 

Instead of being enlisted, I’m drinking my sorrows away at a shallow, shady bar. A black coat covered my shivering shoulders as I let the bitter liquid enter my mouth. I gagged at the taste, shaking my head with disgust. 

“First time?”

I turned my head, only to see a tall, muscular blond male sitting down next to me. A smirk was on his face as he put his hand down, with a fifteen dollar bill in his hand. 

“Maybe next time, drink something lighter and sweeter, darling. This one’s on me.” He hummed, as the bartender came over to the both of us. 

“B-but you don’t have to…” I trailed off, as he laughed at my nervously sounded answer.

“Relax, dear. I’m not gonna drug you. I just assumed you needed company.” He reassured, placing a glass in front of me with another lighter brown liquid in the cup. 

I hesitantly brought it to my lips, looking into his eyes shyly.

“Why me? I’m not exactly the most attractive guy in the room to be sitting with.” I asked, tilting my head. 

“Well… anyone deserves someone. Even a friend. Maybe something more-“ he started to tease as I put the glass down firmly on the table. My disgusted look only brought a frown on his face, scooting the stool back so I could move out. 

“I-I think I lost my appetite. Excuse me.” I scoffed as he took me by my wrist, holding me back.

“Woah Woah-! I’m sorry.. I'm just.. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” He apologized, as I froze mid-step.

“Then… What way were you intending? Are you just trying to have a quick fuck with me?”

He raised his finger in defense, trying to find an answer. A small stutter left his mouth, before he retracted his hand in defeat.

“Psh...thought so.” I let out a scoff, starting to walk out before he followed me out, placing a hand on my shoulder. My heart started to beat from the touch. My eyes widened in fear, as I glanced back, looking him dead in the eye. The hand in my pocket reached for the small, yet-useful, pocket knife.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry. I should’ve asked your name right from the start.” He muttered, his eyes shifting to the side. He looked embarrassed, scared even just saying that. Who would’ve known a big, strong man like him could look so… hesitant with fear? 

I sat back down on the stool, letting him hold my shoulders comfortably. My nerves were still at unease.

“It’s alright… my name is Varian. But you can call me Vari if you want to.” I smiled, putting my hands comfortably in my lap, letting go of the weapon in my grasp.

“Varian? What a unique name. I've never heard it before..Well- _anyways_ , my name is Hugo. I’d like to… you know, get to know you better? Maybe not drunk as we are, but get some dinner sometime soon?” He suggested as I tilted my head. The smile on my face still remains. 

“Of course. I’d love to.”

________________________________________________

The rest of that night was a blur. 

Hair tussling.

Lips touching.

The sounds of moans in my ear.

The way he held my warm body close to his. 

The reassuring words coming out of his mouth. 

I’ve never had it before. 

From the way he said, “Varian, I think I may love you.”

And the last mutters before he fell asleep. 

So why’d he choose me?

Was it my body?

Was it the way I let him take me?

The way I fell in love at first glance?

That sonovabitch knew what he was doing. 

And I fell for him. Hard. 

_________________________________________________________

“Vari?” He mumbled, his green eyes starting to open up, as they glanced into mine. 

“Yeah..?” I hummed in response. My arms stretched over my head with a satisfactory yawn. 

_ God damnit. Why did I have to fall for someone so attractive? _

“...I know."  His arms crossed at his knees, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Know what?”

“ _That_.”

“Oh...you.. you have a problem with it?” I asked, covering up my body with the blankets embarrassingly.

His arms went around me, giving me a soft cheek kiss. 

“Of course not. I’m still gonna love you.”

My cheeks blushed at that, curling up in his warm, sensual embrace. The way his arms felt around me. It was  _ much  _ more different than a father or motherly touch. 

It felt intimate. Like… 

An indescribable touch of love, perhaps?

I heard the doors shut from downstairs, making the both of us start to scramble to our feet in a whirlwind rush. I put on my shorts as Hugo put on his shirt. 

“Hugo, hop out the windowsill. I  _ promise _ I’ll go to your place next time.” I begged, as he nodded frantically, putting his hair back into a ponytail. 

“Ye-yeah…. you gonna be alright?”

“I promise.”

He leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered for a second while his eyelids closed. A deep breath coming from his throat, pulling away to look back at me.

“I love you, my sweet Vari.”

My face blushed, “Hugo..“ I stopped my words, putting my head down solemnly with a nod, “Nevermind. I’ll tell you later..hopefully.”

Hugo put his hands around my waist, his forehead resting on mine. “It’s okay.. When you’re ready to tell me, I'm here…” He trailed off, giving me a kiss on my forehead, “I’ll be back, Var, don’t worry. I’ll meet you at sunset.”

“At the bridge where you took me last night?”

“Precisely.” 


	2. And I will never let you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night, Varian finally tries to meet up with Hugo. But things didn't EXACTLY go to plan...
> 
> C/TW: Abuse

_ I felt his binding fingers go across my cheek.  _

_ His stern voice that sent shivers to the bare bone. _

_ The way he ripped off my clothes in a growing fury. _

_ How he screamed at me when I tried to reason my worries. _

_ My vision is going dark and blurry.  _

_ So many thoughts going through my spiraling mind. _

_ I had to stop and think. _

_ Did I deserve this? _

_ Why did I let him do this to me? _

_...why did I like it more when Hugo did it? _

_ ———————- _

I met a cute boy today. 

I think I love him. 

How do I tell him that?

Feelings are shit and gross.

Love at first sight… huh?

—V

———————-

I slowly walked over to where our meeting spot is, plopping my body down on the floor. My back rested on the bare, cold wall. I twiddled my fingers impatiently, waiting for Hugo to arrive. My legs nervously were brought together, awaiting to feel his perfect, beautiful lips against mine again.

I noticed the bright moonlight hit my face, starting to go into my eyes, which caused me to impulsively squint. 

“Where… where is he?” I asked myself, starting to stand up, looking at the time. 

2 hours had gone by. I was getting restless.

Shit, this boy is never late. But… might as well go home, right? Oh well... I guess maybe love isn't meant to be.

With my head looking down at the concrete, I solemnly walked home. I heard the clicks of my heels walking down the sidewalk. My head tilted up to see the stars, stopping in my tracks. 

The stars looked so pretty. 

Just like him. 

I wanna hold him close in the moonlight and cuddle in each other’s embrace.

How could a one-night stand lead to this much love?

“VARIAN-“ I heard a voice yell, making me tilt my head down, only to see my lover being dragged away by two strong men. Military, it seems. 

I immediately ran to him, only to be yanked back by a pair of familiar hands on my shoulders, “Come home. Now. You disobeyed me for the  _ last _ time.” 

My shoulders sank, seeing Hugo being dragged away by two burly men with guns. The gritty feeling of my once-lovestruck heart broke in two, letting my knees start to drop to the ground in full heartbreak. 

“HUGO!” I screamed to the top of my lungs, seeing his blond head lift up to the sound of my voice before his entire body went limp in those two guy’s arms. And he was then thrown into the backseat of a truck, speeding away. 

The last thing I heard were my strangled, merciful screams of help, and the weight of my entire body falling to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind.. of a short chapter??? But anyways...I'm t r y i n g-


	3. Letters can mend the bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have separated farther than they would've hoped. But what happens when they find a way to 'see' each other again?  
> T/CW: Abuse and brief mention of intimacy

_ The white blouse thrown on the floor.  _

_ The marks that he gave me were still so present on my neck.  _

_ The marks of a man who loved me for me _

_ And not just my body. _

_ My father saw them. _

_ He asked me, “who did this? It’s me who does this.” _

_ And I said, “I’m sorry father, but I fell in love.” _

_ And I got no response. _

_ A coward move for a cowardly father. _

————————

_ The tales of the boy who- _

No.. nonono. 

I put my hands through my blond hair, a sigh of frustration leaving my lips. I tilted my head up from the sight of my paper and quill, looking at the different cracks on the ceiling.

I felt a tear run down my face, glancing down at my arm. I saw a series of numbers on them, with a name on it too. 

_ “Here. Lemme write my address down on here.” he offered, grabbing my arm and pulling it into his lap, “Just in case you wanna write to me.” _

This was Varian’s address.

Yes…

YES! 

I could tell him what happened! I would tell him beautiful stories and write those cheesy poems for him like in those old movies over 97 years ago! That seems like such a couple-romantic-y thing to do, right?! 

But wait. 

The military banned any form of homosexuality or anything related to it. It either led to torture, banishment, or even death. 

_ Shit… what should I do? _

I thought for a moment, the quill still in hand. 

_ Got it!  _

And with my half-lidded eyes, I got to work. 

**_Oh my sweet love. How I wish I could see your beautiful face. That face that I wish I could kiss right about now. Give me your love, I beg of you. That is all a simple man like me asks. Your red lipstick still stains my lips at night. I want to run my fingers through that damned chestnut hair that I so do crave to touch yet again. I love you. Remember that. I still have 28 days left. That’s 28 days until I see you again._ **

**_Love, H_ **

Once I finished writing, I put the writing tool down besides me. I found a singular envelope and placed the note in there. There was a small, rusty gear on the table in front of me. Out of options for a gift, I grabbed it and placed it in with the note. 

_ Perhaps… I could make him more little trinkets or small gifts. That would get him to know it's really me.  _

I placed the little gear inside, sealing the envelope with a quick lick of my tongue along the inside of the envelope. My fingertips sealed the combination of my spit and paper, as my lips sealed it with a longing kiss. I pretended to think it was Varian, making me smile against the paper. 

The mailman went to my tent, holding his hat in his hands. There was a very-obvious dirt coat on his face. He  _ almost  _ looked like Varian, if not for the gashing scar on the side of his face. 

“Is Hugo in here..? You’ve requested to send a letter off to the mainland. I’m about to leave and you’re the last client before I leave.” I heard him ask as my hand shot up in the air. My body stumbled while getting up, stretching out my arm with the note in hand. 

“Sorry ‘bout that..” I trailed off, a nervous smile plastered on my face. His eyebrow quirked, before taking the envelope, his hum uncertain.

He let out a sigh, “Who is it addressed to? Wife? Cousin? Daughter? Spouse or girlfriend?” 

I hesitated, “It’s to.. Uhm- my girlfriend, Red. I put the address on the letter.” 

The uncertain look in his eyes made me shift my body, before he gave me a small smile. “Thank you Hugo. You just made my job a whole lot easier. If your girlfriend answers back, I’ll let ya know next week.” 

A sigh of relief left my lips, “If she doesn’t answer, just leave it at the door.”

The male was already starting to leave, giving me a quick thumbs up before he ran outside, sticking the letter in his carry-on bag. 

_ And now… we wait. _


	4. Exchanging of letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finally writes back. The two lovers have found a way to communicate.
> 
> But does the story really end there?

“Varian! There’s a letter for you… from.. the military?? J-just come get it _please!_ ” My father beckoned as my head shot up. 

_Could it be Hugo?_

I ran downstairs, my legs scrambling to find their footing at the edge of the stairs. My legs almost gave out at the bottom step, snatching the small envelope from my dad. I saw my dad walk away, putting his index and his thumb on the bridge of his nose. 

“I have a headache. Save your excitement _inside_ your room while I take some relievers..” He trailed off, before stomping towards the kitchen.

_By relievers, you mean alcohol. Or that weird injection that I hate. Both are horrific._

Following his request, I bowed my head, before hopping my way up the stairs and walking to my room. The note was slightly wrinkled on the sides, seeing a name on it. It wasn’t my name.

“ **_To: Red_ **” 

Huh? 

My curiosity got the better of me, gently peeling off the little label and opening it up. A small gear dropped to the floor with a small blond hair on it. Picking the gear up with my fingers, I examined the strand of hair; bringing it to my eyes.

That blond hair confirmed my answer.

_It is him…_

I took out the letter, glancing at the note. The way he was describing that night we met was romantic.. And so sweet. The way he described my eyes, and everything I was insecure about made my heart warm. 

_I should write him back. There’s probably a reason why my name is Red. I kinda like it. Gives me that secretive vibe._

I saw a tube of red lipstick in my drawer from the night we kissed, sparking an idea in my head. My hand reached for it, unscrewing the cap and putting a very light coat on my lips. I jotted down a couple lines for the poem, bringing the felt-tip pen to my lips in deep thought.

_How should I tell him my feelings..? Maybe doing it in the same way he did his? But I gotta be careful.. I’ve heard the military kills gays. Goddamnit.. I hate using my birth gender._

  
  


**My dear sweet Hugo.**

**Hello darling, How’s it been for you, love? I’ve missed you around. I miss feeling your soft hands holding me close like that night. Really do hope we can do that again once you come home. I’ll even save a spot for you when I go there alone at daylight’s break. But be careful dear, I’ve heard of some rumors of a new war coming. All I want is the best for you.. And to have you in my arms again, I’d give anything. Please be safe, darling. You know I love you so much, right? To be by your side and hold you in my arms again… seems like such a faraway fantasy.**

**Kisses,**

**Red.**

I folded up the note in half, looking around my room for an empty envelope. In the midst of my search, I heard a soft _clanking_ noise. A small figurine collapsed on the floor, as I let out a small yelp in fear, bringing my hands to my chest. My chest heaved for a couple seconds as I cautiously picked it up, seeing a small alchemy pendant I made. 

All the lightbulbs in my brain went off, as I found a crumpled envelope in the drawer. As I stuffed the letter in it, I bought a piece of the note to my lips, putting my red-lipstick on it with a soft kiss. To add onto it: I added the small pendant inside, signing my name and to Hugo’s address again. 

_He’s gonna love it…_

_I bet._

___________________________________

After three very long weeks of sending romantic letter after letter, hand-made figures after figure.. It was almost time for Hugo to be released. And Varian would then again see his lover.

One would hope that’s how the story ends, right? 

_Right_?


	5. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets some... very exciting news. Hugo relishes in the happiness, but despite the distance between them.. they can keep their happiness intact, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be cutting the story into smaller segments so that way I can plan it out more :)

**Hugo..**

**The test came back. It’s a baby girl. Hugo, you’re gonna be a father. I know how much you’ve dreamed of a family between the two of us. I got secretly tested the night after I sent the first note back. My dad would KILL me if he found out. Hugh, please don’t tell anyone… I’m scared. I don’t know what it’s gonna be like. I want you by my side and holding my hand the entire pregnancy. There’s a feeling.. That I have. That you’ll be an amazing father for our daughter.**

**I think Hope is a good name. What do you think?**

**Love,**

**Red**

It scared me. Pregnancy scared me to the bone when I started. How is it going to be like for someone like me? That night when he first saw my body, I noticed his stare and immediately covered my breasts in shrill fear. The way his eyes looked into mine and took my hands in a reassuring manner like no man has ever done before. 

_ “Vari.. are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” _

_ I let out a sigh of relief, before gently pulling my body onto his lap. My arms draped around his shoulders, pressing my forehead against his. _

_ ‘“No.. I want you to do it. I love you.. And I think I’m ready.” _

_ His eyes closed for a brief moment before bringing our lips together in a soft embrace. My soft groans of approval brought our bodies closer. Hugo’s soft, yet-rough hands held me by my waist, letting the two of us fall on the bed. My heart pounded, as I heard him mutter my name under his breath, trailing kisses down my neck. _

__

_ “I love you.” _

_____________________

**My darling,**

**...I lie awake all night waiting for the postman in the early morning. I just have a feeling that day.. Almost automatic. The day I didn’t receive a letter from you, was a day I just existed,, a mass of nerves. Now I know why you took so long. I’m glad it’s the good news rather than the latter.**

**I like the name Hope. It’s what I have each day closer until we can kiss again like two spouses in a courtyard. We’d be free from our bounded chains that society holds us to.**

**And don't worry , love.. I’ll be back early. They’re planning on discharging me a week early. That’s a week closer until I can feel your lips on mine.**

**Our daughter is gonna have the best fathers ever.**

**-Hugo.**

____________________________


	6. Bullet and heart wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers are trapped in a warzone of their own. One is stuck in a place where he can't escape, and one is stuck in a double bodied war. 
> 
> T/CW: Abuse, brief mention of gunshot wounds and blood

I placed the note down on the small desk, humming as I made my way out of the tent. It felt so long since I’ve been outside, and it felt good. Just seeing the calm atmosphere made me bring a smile on my paled face from being inside for so long. My eyes looked up at the beaming hot sun, squinting at the distance.

Suddenly, a piercing sound of a gunshot rang out, feeling the bullet whiz past my ear. The impact sent me to the dirt, feeling my glasses become clouded with flying pebbles and dirt. I scrambled to my feet again, only to see someone run up to me in desperation.

“You gotta warn the others.. There’s an attack-!” He then collapsed in my arms, seeing a large bullet go through his body while letting out a painful cry. He was dead as soon as he hit the ground, letting the blood pool around him. The warrior holding up his weapon then pointed it at me, raising an arm up as a signal. As soon as I realized what that signal meant, his arm shot down in my direction as I quickly scattered away, dropping the dead man on the ground. 

_________________________________

“Varian what have I told you?! You will ALWAYS be.. No matter  _ WHAT- _ a girl.” My father yelled, as I held on the railing for dear life. A tear came down my face as I let out a cry, my fingernails curled up on the carpet steps. 

A scream of mercy left my mouth before a hand went over my face, my father forcing me to look at him. My heart sank when he showed me the positive test. 

_ Shit…. _

_ He knows. _

“When were you gonna tell me?! And  _ why  _ are you sleeping around like some  _ SLUT _ ?!” His voice deepened, as I flinched from the sudden raise of voice. The sound of skin contact on skin contact rang through my ears as my head forcibly turned to the side. A reddish-purple mark was left on my skin in the form of a misshapen hand.

“Dad! I love Hugo! He loves me for who I am! You have to  _ believe  _ me!” I cried, snapping my head back towards his angered face.

He let out a scoff, before grabbing me by my shirt, pulling me up an inch from the ground. “He...doesn’t…  _ love _ …  _ YOU. _ ” He enunciated, my entire body shaking in fear. “As your father, I  _ command  _ you to NEVER see him again. Now say it. You  _ don’t  _ love him.” 

I felt my inner conscience give into his words, letting my body sink back to the ground.

“He doesn’t..” My words stopped midway, letting out a sob, letting my body shake nervously. My fingertips started to vibrate, before gripping the bottom of my shirt. 

“Finish the damned sentence,  _ Vivian _ .”

My thoughts came to a stop when hearing that name. The name I despise so greatly. The name he uses to command me at his beck and call. 

Even just hearing that name sickens me to a point. 

And then I snapped. 

We all snap eventually, don’t we?

I reached my hand out, grabbing my father by the collar of  _ his  _ shirt and glaring into his angered eyes. My stance straightened as I narrowed my eyes as I spat, “I don’t  _ love YOU _ .” 

____________________________

I winced in pain, feeling the medic wrap my leg up in a bandage. One of the bullets just  _ barely  _ missed my shoulder, only nicking the skin. A sliver of blood trickled down, as I let my free hand grasp around for a letter. It was getting late, and if I didn’t send a letter, who  _ knows  _ when I could send one again until next week. I only had 4 days left and by the time he would get it, it would be 2 days. 

**Hey darling,**

**2 more days.**

**2 more days until you’re in my arms like the first night we met. I knew our love was unbreakable when I looked into your eyes for the first time. I knew you wouldn’t forget me. Anyways, they said I’ve been good, and I’m being sent home early. I can’t wait to see you, Red.**

**I’m doing this solely because I love you. I LOVE you.**

**-H**

  
“-So you’re the infamous lover boy we’ve _all_ heard about…”

_ They know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are a little shorter but I can confidently say that the next couple will be LONG.


	7. The fire burns inside and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo desperately tries to hang onto his innocence and attempts to get back to Varian. But something goes wrong.
> 
> Okay...  
> This is a BIG TW. This does revolve around Hugo dying and being executed via burning by the stake. The next chapter, which is the last chapter, is also revolved around Varian's AND Hugo's death and the aftermath. This is your warning. Do not read if you are sensitive or squeamish to death and torture.

The sneering voice seemed to get louder as I looked back at the looming shadows of him behind me. I stuffed the little chain I made for him inside the letter frantically. My ring glistened in the dim sunlight, cupping the small object on my neck in hopes to protect the rest of my innocence and the last bit of Varian I have.

“Yeah.. I miss hi-” I stopped. But it was too late.

They marched up to me, grabbing me by my under-arms, as I let out a cry. As soon as my body was dragged outside, there was a large, wooden stake. All the soldiers I knew and befriended had their guns drawn, giving me a cold-hearted stare.  _ Ouch _ . 

I attempted to kick my way out, before the tip of the holster hit me on the side of my face, pressing me into the arms of someone. 

“Wh-wha..?! _No_! Please! There’s a v-very logical answer to this! Just let me explain!” I yelled, before my body pressed against the wood. The splinters jabbed into my back, yelling to get the postman’s attention. Wheezing and coughing, my body attempted to try to pull myself from these invisible chains of torture pushing me into this wooden chamber of death just _calling my name_. 

“ _ PLEASE!  _ Give my letter to Red!” I pleaded, my shoulders pulling away from part of the wood forcefully. Sharp, raw pains of the splinters sent my body into a shock, yelling in pain. "Please... I need..let him know that I.. I-" 

I didn't even get a chance to finish. 

The thing he did next made my heart sink.

He raised a gun to my head, clicking the holster in place. For a brief second, I could see the rounds locked and loaded to _kill_. 

“No…” 

“Hugo. The counsel has come to an agreement. You will be sentenced to immediate death for not following rules 203, 176, and the dreaded rule. Number 1. Don’t fall in love with a boy. This is a _direct violation_ and you should be terminated immediately.” The postman beckoned, raising his arm up. 

“For your heinous crimes, you will be having a choice. To be burned by the stake that has killed many of our horrible enemies, or to be shot on impact.”

_ Both are horrific.. _

“Choose!”

I raised my head in mere confidence as I felt the pains of my injuries begin to flare up again. It only gave me the last final boost of confidence and adrenaline I could muster, “I’d rather rot in hell than be shot to death by you bastards. It's a noble death! If I'm dying for who I love.. then so _be it._ ” I snapped, my head rearing up to attack the postman before a gunshot rang out. My shoulder flared up in pain, seeing a bullet-hole go through my shoulder. I clenched my teeth in pain, trying to prevent a bleed-out.

He laughed, flicking his wrist to the side. The two guards went to me, pinning my arms above my head. The pain in my shoulder ramped up, the mild pain shot up to a searing, blinding agony in mere seconds. My jaw clenched, biting down my lip before letting out a series of screams. After letting out another yell, I felt a jarring pain on the side of my ankles and wrists, making my body jolt in pain.

“Var-” I choked out before a flame ignited at my legs. I tried to squirm my way out of the now-roaring flames, raising my head up, the burning flames started to heat up, feeling an agonizing pain engulfing my lower body. “VARIAN!” 

Before I closed my eyes, the feeling of a bullet went through my chest to affirm my defeat. My eyes opened slightly, barely having any strength to react before my head lifelessly dropped to my chest. 

And I let the flames engulf me in its angry, fire midst. 

_ Varian… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna H U R T


	8. The... end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!   
> Again, please do not read if you are sensitive to blood, death, abuse, or anything of the sort.

It’s been 2 weeks since my last letter. 

“Varian! Come get the mail!” My father yelled, letting my legs swing to the side. I hid my necklace and put it under my shirt, hopping down the stairs.

“Apparently some guy got the homosexual treatment at the military. What a joke. He’s probably dead and they’re shipping him to his family. It’s in the mail, not sure.” My dad laughed, before unfolding his newspaper.

_ Homosexual treatm- _

_ Oh shit. Hugo. _

I dropped the letters on the floor, my hands fumbling to the doorknob. My father reached out, only for me to weasel out of his grip. 

“Vivian!” 

I froze.

“Vivian Ruddiger. Get  _ BACK  _ here this  _ instant _ !” He yelled, as I raised my leg and kicked him back. 

“It’s  _ VARIAN _ . And I'm not your daughter anymore. I’m your SON. Always and  _ forever. _ Now if you excuse me.. I need to check on my lover... and get the answers I need!” I raised my voice, feeling a soft kick in my stomach. I doubled down in pain, before my legs scrambled to their rightful footing.

And I ran.

___________________________________

As soon as I made it through the check-in, I rushed over to the first seemingly-in-control person I saw. My hair was all over the damned place, my eyes wandering around the harsh, blood-lust environment. Just seeing the emptiness gave my body the chills. A man placed his hand on my shoulder, spinning me around to face him.

“What’s your name?”

_ Shit. _

“It’s Andrew." I stopped, cringing internally at that name, "Andrew Ruddiger.” 

He cocked an eyebrow, opening the tent to reveal a broken down camp. I walked around, feeling a hand on my shoulder, “You get the last soldier’s tent. Some of his stuff may be in there. Just throw it out.”

_ Hugo… _

“Thank you.”

I opened the tent. A pile of letters were on the floor, as I let my knees collapse under the bare, guilting weight. Reading through some of them…

They were  _ my  _ poems. He kept them. 

“Excuse me.”

I turned my head, to see a large man in the doorway. He was holding a semi-automatic in his arms, making me quiver in fear. 

He cleared his throat, “This is someone else’s stuff. Why do you look through them..so curiously?” he asked, as I dropped the letters.

“Heh.. I was curious.” My voice quivered, before he handed me one of the pencil’s on the table.

_ What? _

“Write your name.”

“Huh?”   
  


His fist hit the desk, “Write your damn name. It’s for a very good reason.”

To avoid more suspicion, I bowed my head, my hand shaking as I wrote my  _ false  _ name in shaky letters.

**Andrew Ruddiger**

I heard him click his tongue with a whistle. There were two people who came from the shadows, guns drawn. 

My immediate reaction was to look back, turning my head to the side in panic. 

A paper was shoved in my face, making me twist my head to the side. 

“This is your handwriting. Is it not,  _ Red _ ?” A guy snapped before taking off my jacket. 

My breasts were somewhat showing, as I took a deep, shallow breath. 

“I looked in the archives under the Ruddiger family. There’s only one child with that name. Vivian Ruddiger. A girl.” 

Everyone gasped around me, making me hide my chest in shallow fear.

_ Nonono… _

“I just wanna know what you did to my boyfriend! I want answ-answers..” I cried, slamming my fists on the floor. Another sharp pain was felt at my stomach followed by a faint kick. 

My hair was grabbed, forcing my head to look up. I started to scream, feeling a hand go to my mouth. “You’re supposed to stay home,  _ girl _ . But since we’re gonna kill ya too.. Why not show you your  _ precious  _ boyfriend.. Hm?”

The curtains opened, revealing a tuft of blond hair. His skin was seared and burned to a crisp, the rest of his skin was a deathly pale. The body fell on the floor, dropping a small metal object on the floor.

I rushed to pick it up, seeing how the metal surroundings were melted, I knew it was his ring. The ring  _ I  _ gave him.

Before I could get another word, I felt a burning pain on the side of my head. A loud fizzling sound echoed in my ears, before it struck me with a jolt of electricity and force. I collapsed on the floor, feeling my insides start to turn from the hurtful impact. 

My mouth couldn’t move to sob or cry. 

The pain was immeasurable. 

And before I knew it, 

The kicking stopped. 

My stomach dropped at the feeling. I lost the child. I knew it. 

A delayed scream came from my mouth, as I tried to wake up my already-dead fiance. His hand rested out, as I tried to grab it for dear life. The sound of a crunching sensation made me yell, feeling the sharp, searing pain go up my body. 

“Hugo… dont let go..” I whispered. 

“3….”

I clutched his hand, feeling the blood starting to spill from my insides.

“2…”

“Hugo, I  _ love  _ you..”

“On my mark-”

I closed my eyes, before biting the inside of my shirt. 

_ I’ll see ya on the other side. I’ll introduce Hope to you. _

“1.”

_**The room was dark. Blacker and more solemn than any night I've seen or felt.** _

_**I remember seeing the two boys in the news after the heartbreaking deaths.** _

_**Clasped hands and bloody, silvered fingertips. The sign of love.** _

_**The one who looked so frail and so scared had the touch of rouge nightfall.** _

_**The lips of a woman, the body of a male.** _

_**The one who laid next to him with the flurry of dim sunlight hair covering the dry-stained tears on his grayed face.** _

_**Strong, but remained defeated.** _

_**The way he looked into his eyes, a clash of opposing colors. The dead, yet so alive in love look.** _

_**I can tell the two had a devastating, grey war that split the star-struck lovers.** _

_**That his red lipstick still resides in my pocket, the faint colors stained on my lips.** _

_**But not just my lips. My fingers bled the rogue nightfall, the same as them.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final chapter whoop whoop!!!


End file.
